A Lesson In Sharing
by restive nature
Summary: A response to the Chocolatey Goodness challenge. What to do when there is only one chocolate bar left and both Alec and Max want it?


A Lesson In Sharing

Restive Nature (aka Bavite)

Rating: PG-13 for language, sexual references

Pairing: Max/ Alec

Genre: PWP (Plot? What Plot?)

Type: Standalone

Timeline: General late Season 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. The characters and al recognizable settings belong to the creators, Cameron/ Elgee. So don't sue!

A/N: My response to the Chocolatey Goodness challenge issued at NWP.

Dedications: This one is for Mrs. Ackles because she was sweet enough to ask for the PG version.

Max slumped her way into Crash, the strain of the day pulling at her. She'd actually made it to work, close to on time. Only twenty-four minutes late. After Normal chewed her ass out for a good three minutes, he'd shoved an armful of packages into her arms and yelled at her to BIP! She'd taken the hint, thankfully. But that ended her up being on the go all day. And it hadn't helped that Logan had been blowing up her pager. The only phone she'd found on her runs had been out of order. And every time she entered Jam Pony, Normal had thrown more packages at her. Her ears were still ringing from that first bout of yelling, so she hadn't stayed in the vicinity long enough to use the phone there.

The bartender approached and Max leaned against the bar, even as her bottom plonked itself onto the cracked vinyl covered stool. "Gimme a beer," she instructed tiredly. She'd have one beer, just unwind a bit and then she'd call Logan. If she were up to it. Dealing with this virus bitch was just as demanding and as straining as working a full-time job. The guy turned away to fill a glass for her. Max stared absently at nothing in particular, but slowly, her eyes began to focus. And they focused right in on a long forgotten, but oh so familiar little package, lying in a box behind the bar.

She grabbed the bartender's hand as he set the beer before. "Oh please God! Tell me that is what I think it is!" The bartender glanced back and then towards her and grinned widely.

"Yup!" he confirmed. "Had a box of 'em fall into my lap. But it's the last Snickers bar in the place. You want it?"

"Hell yeah!" Max nodded quickly, her hands already scrabbling for the cash in her coat pocket. "How much?"

"Ten," the bartender offered. Max didn't even think about it. So what if it cost her forty times what it cost to produce. Chocolate was chocolate, and as hard to come by as everything else in this broken world. She threw the money on the bar, enough to cover both drink and snack and the bartender scooped the cash up, the ten going in his pocket and the other into the register. He tossed the chocolate bar to her and Max snagged it from the air and into her inner coat pocket in one smooth motion. Her mood immensely improved, she took a long pull of beer, already envisioning the best way to savor her treasure.

She was so caught up in her daydream of hot baths and ooey-gooey melting in her mouth chocolate, that she never noticed Alec enter the bar. But when she caught mention of the illicit chocolate bar stash, she perked up.

"Come on Miguel," Alec chided playfully. "Don't hold out on me. Sketch said you've got some chocolate bars back there. I just want one."

"Sorry man," the bartender shrugged, gesturing to the empty box. "Chocolate goes quick around here. Chickie there got the last one." Max's eyes widened in anger at being put in this sudden awkward position. Alec turned and took in who the lucky recipient of the golden ticket had been; his face lighting up as he realized it was Max.

"Hey Maxie, my bestest of best friends," he began in a genial tone, but she held up a hand.

"Don't even try it Alec," she warned, her possessive nature coming out in full force. "I ain't giving up my chocolate."

He slumped into the seat next to her, his eyes pleasing. "Oh come on Maxie," he whined. "I've had like, three chocolate bars since I got out. You've been out ten years. Please?"

"No!" she half-yelled. She stared at him mutinously while he tried every wounded puppy-dog look he'd learned in his life, but to no avail. "And don't call me Maxie!" she added for good measure. Alec seemed to give up and thunked his head down on the counter.

"I've had a really long hard day," he mumbled, more to himself than to her. "All I wanted was one itty-bitty chocolate bar. But I don't even get that."

Max fought hard to keep her smile inside. She forgot a lot how much of a big kid Alec could be. And all thoughts of saving the chocolate for home flew from her head. She pulled the small package from her pocket and slowly ripped open the plastic. She brought the open end to her nose and inhaled gratefully. "Mmm," she moaned half for his benefit, half out of the sheer pleasure the smell brought. His head flew up and his eyes widened. Max opened her mouth slowly and took a delicate bite of the rich, creamy confection. She moaned again, her eyes rolling up in pleasure.

"You bitch," Alec whispered pitifully. Max continued to play it up, his misery making the experience all that more pleasurable.

"Oh God," she groaned, taking another bite. "This is better than sex," she mumbled around her mouthful. Alec's eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"You know, I'd heard that," he tried again. "But I didn't think I'd ever see it."

"See what?" she demanded after she swallowed, pulling the wrapper down a little further.

"Chocolate giving a woman an orgasm," he chuckled, though it was slightly strained. He shifted a little on his stool, but Max ignored it. "Haven't had either for a while, have you Maxie?"

"Shut up Alec," she snapped at him. He leaned closer to her and she pulled back, tucking the hand with the chocolate behind her back.

"We could share," he offered suggestively, waggling his eyebrows. "You know, you chocolate, me sex?"

"In your dreams!" she shot back, her lips thinning.

"No, just yours!"

"I don't share my chocolate Alec," she taunted, hurriedly taking another bite before she hid the bar again. Alec groaned and began to bang his head rhthymically against the rail along the bar. Finally he sat up straight.

"Fine then," he hissed. "I won't share sex with you!"

"Oh, like that'd break my heart," she scoffed. She took another bite, now having less than half a bar left. Alec eyed the chocolate, a look of yearning in his eyes. Max continued to chew, just as much so she wouldn't grin wickedly as he began to shake on his perch, his heels drumming against the metal, just like a child on the verge of a temper tantrum.

"Please!" he wined, drawing the word out.

"No!" she shouted. Just then, she felt her pager buzz and glanced down habitually, even though she knew it would be Logan. And if she hadn't been a transgenic, she wouldn't have noticed the sudden movement of air coming her way. She looked back up just in time to pull her arm out of the way of Alec's desperate swipe. She backed off the stool, maddened that he tried something so infantile. "Go to hell Alec." She turned on her heel and wove through the light crowd. She heard him following her and ducked into the women's bathroom. If he'd thought she was mean before, he had another lesson coming. Oh, he was going to get an earful, in more ways than one. But that plan was shot to hell when he ducked in after her, tackling her to the floor.

"Alec! What the hell are you doing?" she yelled, as she tried to wriggle out from under him and keep the chocolate from his grasping hands.

"Come on Max," he whined while he tried to pin her and get the elusive candy. "I just want a little."

"No! You can't have," she grunted, twisting about.

"I'll pay you!" he cried out, following her movements closely. "Anything! I'll give you fifty bucks. A Hundred! Please. It's been a month since I had any! I want it!"

"I'm not sellin' it!" Max yelled. "So get off me!"

They both froze in place as the unmistakable sound of a toilet flushing reached their ears. The middle stall door opened and their mouths fell open as a stunned Original Cindy emerged, her eyes blazing.

"Original Cindy ain't even hearin' this," she shook her head, taking them in. Alec and Max watched, shocked at having been caught, as she gingerly stepped over their prone bodies. She quickly washed her hands and dried them on the questionable towel provided. She primped in the mirror a moment, then moved to the door. She yanked it open, then turned back to the tussling duo. "Kick his ass Boo!" She gave an assertive nod and sailed out the door.

Max and Alec watched the door swing shut and after a stunned second, turned back to one another. The tussle resumed; the prize dangerously close to being smushed between their bodies. Max bucked Alec off a little and twisted underneath him, trying to crawl away. But Alec was just as quick as she was. And was back on her in a nanosecond. She held her hand over her head, twisting and shaking, forcing Alec to stay put to keep her down. She threw her arm out to the side, knowing his eyes were trained on the food and just as quickly, brought it back to her mouth, snagging another bite. There was only one good bite left, and they both knew it. Their bodies strained against each other and Alec glanced desperately between the last bite and Max's furiously working jaw. His decision was made.

Max yelped a little when he rolled her over, swallowing so she could yell at him some more for his rougher treatment of her. But her chastisement was stilled by the descent of his lips on hers. Her lips parted as she gasped at his boldness. But Alec wasted no time on pleasantries. His goal was thoroughly obvious. He wanted a taste of chocolate and he was going to get it one way or another. The side effect of his heated tongue sweeping through her mouth was an added bonus.

Max froze as she felt the tendrils of desire curling in the pit of her stomach. Alec's tongue laved across hers, searching out each morsel of sweetness in her mouth and before she could stop herself, she was responding. Her body strained against his, trying to get as close as she could to him. But at last, he let her loose and gleefully sat up, straddling her.

"Mmm," he grinned, pleased with himself. "Chocolatey goodness!" Max just stared at him, unsure whether to hit him for his audacity or rip his clothes off. Alec watched her watch him, the shock of his actions still not fading from her eyes. And he pushed his advantage. He grasped the hand holding the last little bite and lifted it to his mouth. Max made no protest as his mouth opened and he inserted chocolate and fingertips into his mouth. She let loose the food reflexively, but the tongue swirling around her digits forced the breath from her lungs. Good God it had been a long time.

Alec dropped her hand, having licked the remnants of melted chocolate from her fingers. He chewed slowly, his head tilting back and sighed heavily. "Oh yeah," he groaned, like a crackhead who'd just majorly scored. "That's the stuff." But his enjoyment was cut short when he went flying across the room. He landed on his back and glanced up in time to see a wild-eyed Max pouncing on him. "Max I-!"

That's all he got out before she was attacking him, as he'd done to her. Her lips slanted over his, pressing, heated, demanding entry. But whereas he'd been after chocolate, she'd discovered a different hunger. Her hands fisted in his shirt as she settled on his lap, not giving him one moment to consider what they had started with their childish bickering.

Alec grabbed at her arms, the tiny reasonable voice in the back of his mind telling him to push her away. But the crazier part of his mind had already interceded and he was pulling her closer, making those same hands slide across her back and down to cup her ass, hauling her infinitesimally closer. Max broke the kiss off, groaning as his lips trailed down her neck to nibble at her collarbone.

"Max?" he murmured, hesitant to break the spell they found themselves in. He reached back up to push the jacket from her shoulders. She shook it off completely and sat up.

"Yeah Alec?" she muttered as she pushed his T-shirt up, marveling at his wonderfully tight abs bunched underneath her.

"What are we doing?" he gasped out as she attacked his chest with her warm, wet mouth.

"Hey, you had chocolate," she muttered into his skin. "So now I get sex!"

"Oh right," he recalled a portion of the earlier conversation. "Yeah, we can do that!" Who the hell was he to argue when a woman wanted sex? His hands moved deftly to help divest her of her clothes, even as he rolled them over. Max sat up and pulled her shirt off, then moved to help him unbuckle his belt. She pulled it out with a snap and tossed it aside.

Alec stared at her, his arms reaching to caress the caramel skin she'd hidden under her tight clothing. Damned if he wasn't craving her now. Their lips met again in a fury as they pushed his pants and boxers down. And even as Alec was kicking them off, he was unbuttoning her pants, all thoughts of where they were, that anyone could walk in on them flying from his mind. It didn't take long before they were both naked upon the cold tile floor of the women's restroom, all thoughts of chocolate flown from their minds as they savored each other instead.

Their movements were hard, fast, furiously driven into ecstasy. And at that moment, there was no other way they wanted it.

Exhausted by the unintended workout, Alec rested his head on her chest, shuddering a little against the cooling of their bodies. A hand came up to thread its way into his hair and he pressed a kiss into sweetly perspiring skin. "Damn," he swore softly. They lay together like that for long moments, her hand in his hair, his hand toying with her waist. Finally though, he looked up at her. She was still smiling. "You know what Max?"

"What Alec?"

"I think I just learned something."

"What's that?"

"Sharing is a good thing."

"Oh hell yeah!"


End file.
